


Sunny Days Ahead

by reference_jojo_a_that_is



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reference_jojo_a_that_is/pseuds/reference_jojo_a_that_is
Summary: After Hajime saves Nagito from being bullied by the Reserves, after Hajime turns down the Kamukura Project after accidentally learning the truth, and after Hajime and Nagito fall in love, things have been going terrifically for the two of them. Now, Hajime and Nagito go through the motions of what it's like to be a couple, blissfully spending their time together while Nagito thinks of ways how to get Hajime to stay with him forever.A story about two boys in a disgustingly domestic romance.Can be read as a standalone, but the story is a continuation of "Innocuous New Dawn" by UltimateDespairs
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UltimateDespairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateDespairs/gifts).



> This fic is inspired by [Innocuous New Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382960/chapters/25487592) by UltimateDespairs
> 
> Although, the timeline in my story may or may not be different. In UltimateDespairs's story, it seemed like Hajime and Nagito are 2nd years, but they're first years in my story.

After a month of dating Hajime, Nagito deems it safe enough to wait for his boyfriend outside of the Reserve Course gates. His bad luck has done nothing to take Hajime away from him—no cuts or bruises, no bad weather or ailments, no car crashes or stray meteorites—which cements what Hajime told him earlier. Hinata Hajime really is the result of his good luck, not that Nagito will ever admit that to him. Hajime will undoubtedly give him that cheeky grin that unwittingly makes him look like a dog meme, and Nagito's heart just won't be able to handle the amount of dorky cuteness that his boyfriend will exude. 

For the past week, Nagito has been waiting for Hajime. The Reserves who once bullied him for being the Ultimate Lucky Student lost interest in him for quite some time, so Nagito is mostly unbothered as the other Reserves filter out of the school grounds. One of Hajime's reasons for staying in Hope's Peak was to be a bully deterrent for Nagito, but with the bullying issue resolved, Hajime's only reason now is to be with him. As if that reason alone is all that Hajime needs. The thought makes Nagito grin in delight. 

"What's so funny?" Hajime's voice brings him back to reality, and Nagito refocuses on what's in front of him. He perks up at the sight of his boyfriend's smiling face.

Nagito quickly smooths his expression, adopting an air of refinement. "Oh, nothing," he says. "Just thinking how hilarious it is that I'm the one who has to wait for you when it should be the other way around. I mean, an Ultimate waiting for a mere Reserve? How outrageous!"

Hajime rolls his eyes. "Maybe you can convince the headmaster into releasing us pitiable Reserves sooner," he drawls, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

"Not that the headmaster would listen to someone like me, but even if he did, wouldn't he just make you attend class earlier to compensate?"

"And if that were to happen, then we won't be able to meet up in the mornings like how we usually do."

Nagito frowns at that. "In that case, I won't tell the headmaster anything."

"Which is why you shouldn't complain about having to wait for me." Hajime leans in and pecks him on the cheek, sending an immediate rush of endorphins to fill his body. When Hajime fixes him a fond smile, Nagito has to tighten his grip on one of the gate's bars to keep him from floating away. 

"Y-you're getting rather presumptuous, Reserve," Nagito forces out a scoff. He turns away and allows his fringe to cascade over his face to hide his blush. "And to think that you have the—the guts to do something like that in public."

"Somehow, you make it too easy for me to overcome my own embarrassment," Hajime tells him dryly. He reaches out and intertwines his fingers with Nagito's. "Come on. Let's go home."

_Home._ Something sparks like fire within Nagito. He knows that Hajime doesn't mean it the way it sounds, but hearing him say it never fails to make him giddy. Maybe he'll someday mean it the way Nagito wants him to, but, until then, his home is Hajime's workplace. 

Ever since Hajime told him about the information that he found on Matsuda's desk—about the Kamukura Project—Nagito's ardor for Hope's Peak plummeted. To think that a school meant to cultivate talent for hope has actually been using students for their own nefarious purposes. Despite the crushing disappointment of the institution that he once admired, Nagito still harbors respect for the school due to its prestige and the positive impact it brings to society, and he still enjoys coming to class to see his classmates' beautiful talents flourish. 

For Hajime, on the other hand, learning the truth had him turn down the offer to become an artificial Ultimate Hope. While Nagito is happy that Hajime remains as himself, there exists the issue of having to pay his tuition. Hajime no longer has the full-ride scholarship that the project provided and his family isn't exactly rich, so the only option that Hajime had at the time was to leave, but Nagito wouldn't stand for it. 

To ensure that Hajime continues attending Hope's Peak Academy, Nagito offered to pay for him. Hajime was reluctant in accepting, saying that having Nagito pay that exorbitant sum would be too much. However, in the end, they came to a compromise: Nagito will pay for Hajime's tuition, and Hajime will work for Nagito as his butler to repay his debt. 

Before, Nagito didn't think that Hajime needed to do this, much less have him take care of his mansion. There are plenty of spaces where Nagito won't venture into, and he does a good enough job of cleaning up the areas that he frequents. However, months of having Hajime around in his butler attire easily changes his mind. Now, Nagito doesn't know what he'll do without regularly seeing Butler Hajime in his abode. 

Hajime steps out into the living room, donning his black jacket and knee-length trousers. Where Hajime usually looks handsome in a boy-next-door sort of way, he looks painstakingly adorable right now. He always reminds Nagito of the White Rabbit from the book _Alice in Wonderland_ whenever he fastidiously adjusts the buckles and gloves. It's because of the uncanny resemblance that Nagito made it a requirement for Hajime to carry a pocket watch with him whenever he's working. 

Hajime looks up from his gloved hand and blinks at him. "Hm? What is it, Nagito?"

Nagito belatedly realizes that he was staring intently at Hajime. He shakes his head and smiles. "Just wanted to remind you not to put sugar in my tea."

Hajime scowls. "I never put sugar in your tea. You always make that up just to trip me up."

"I would never do such a thing! How can you make an accusation like that towards your employer? I ought to dock your pay."

"You don't pay me," Hajime replies flatly. 

Nagito sniffs. "Then maybe I'll just increase your debt. How does that sound?" he challenges.

"Uh-huh." Hajime runs his hands down the lapels of his jacket as though to flatten out any wrinkles. "Anyway, gotta go to work." He strides into Nagito's space and presses his lips against his. "I'll see you later, honey," he teases, deliberately using his housewife voice, before skipping away.

Once he knows that Hajime is on the other side of the mansion, Nagito sinks to his knees and presses his hands against his burning face. Dangerous. Hinata Hajime is dangerous. 

* * *

His cook eventually leaves him due to familial reasons, leaving Hajime the only one who can feed Nagito. Because the universe knows that Komaeda Nagito is to never step foot inside the kitchen lest anyone wants a nuclear disaster to set off. Which, no, no one wants that to happen. 

Hajime isn't an abysmal cook, but he isn't terrific either. Years of eating food made by a professional have made Nagito's taste buds sensitive to a meal's quality. He even samples Hanamura's food from time to time. However, despite the downgrade in quality, Nagito happily consumes Hajime's best efforts. 

Sometimes whenever Hajime is distracted, Nagito will watch him toil in the kitchen, earnestly trying to recreate recipes from the book that the cook graciously left behind for him. The endurance, the determination, and the hope in wanting to prepare a dish better than the one before—and all for Nagito's sake—set his heart aflutter. That and his boyfriend is very fetching in an apron. While Hajime isn't the best cook out there, he is certainly getting better. Even if his food remains to be basic in quality, Nagito will still relish every morsel because he knows that Hajime is putting out his all in making something just for him. 

But just to trip him up like how Hajime accuses Nagito of doing (not that Nagito will ever admit to doing such), Nagito complains about what a bad chef he is and how he's wasting the groceries with his subpar cooking. Hajime's frown makes him look like a disgruntled cat, and Nagito doesn't resist obnoxiously poking his forehead out of love. 

After a handful of playful complaints, Nagito doesn't realize how seriously Hajime has considered them until he's being dragged to the market. 

"Um, Hajime," Nagito begins, staring at the mass of food piling up on the cart, "what is all this?"

"Groceries, what else?" Hajime says as he browses through a selection of boxed pasta.

"No, I know that. What I mean is..." he trails off when the words are lost on him. He doesn't know how to articulate his question, but, fortunately for him, Hajime understands without him having to say anything.

"You're always whining about the food I make for you, so I want to up my game," Hajime tells him. 

Nagito opens his mouth to tell him that he was only kidding, but he then closes it when Hajime dumps five boxes of pasta—each of different variety. "Do—do you even have to money to purchase all this?"

"Of course not," Hajime snorts. "You're buying it all."

"Oh," he says, and then adds, "What?"

"You have your card with you, right?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"I also want to get a hand mixer. I don't have the time to whisk everything by hand."

Nagito looks at him in bewilderment.

"Just put it on my debt," Hajime says, waving a dismissive hand. 

"But..." Nagito is at a loss for words again. He returns his attention to the pile. "How are you going to carry all of these back with you?"

Hajime freezes. 

Ah, Nagito thinks, he jumped the gun on that one, didn't he? Nagito sighs exasperatedly. Hajime can be so smart, and yet he can be so dumb. It's kind of endearing, actually. "You didn't think that one through, did you?"

"Shut up," Hajime grumbles. "We'll buy a wagon. There. Problem solved."

"Now _that_ will definitely go to your debt," Nagito huffs. 

The two alternate in dragging the wagon back home, although Hajime does most of the work since Nagito's stamina isn't the best. On the way there, Nagito jokes at Hajime's expense, making fun of how he would have tried toting twenty bags of groceries by himself. At the same time, Nagito marvels at how Hajime went through all this trouble just to buy him food—even if he was the one who bought them. But, well, Hajime did say that he could put it on his debt, right?

A few days later, Hajime arrives at his mansion two hours before Nagito normally gets out of bed. Wordlessly, Hajime brushes past him and tackles the kitchen with a one-track resolve that sends an intimidated Nagito flying back up the stairs. An hour later, Hajime hauls Nagito out of bed and situates him before a spread of food. Rice, miso soup, tamago, and fish—a typical home-style Japanese breakfast. It smells lovely and looks great, but Nagito isn't one to really eat in the morning. And whenever he's hungry, he'll usually grab a slice of bread. 

The daunting look on Hajime's face tells him that he should eat the food. 

Nagito nervously picks up his chopsticks and starts digging in. He initially intends to eat a quarter of it before insisting that he's too full, but, before he knows it, he ends up demolishing half of it—and he's still eating. Hajime nods satisfactorily before retreating to the kitchen. 

By the time Hajime returns, Nagito has eaten everything. "Well, it looks like my hard work has paid off," Hajime says, smiling smugly. 

"It was tasty," Nagito grants, begrudgingly because he prefers to be the one who has the upper hand. "But I have to ask, why suddenly decide to make me breakfast?"

"It wasn't a sudden decision. I've been thinking about doing it for a while since, you know, you hardly eat." The smile drops as Hajime sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "And now that your cook is gone, I'm afraid that all you ever eat is the dinner that I make you."

"I eat lunch too, you know," he argues.

"Melon bread is not a proper meal, Nagito."

"Well—"

"I bet you didn't even eat anything before we started eating together."

Nagito wisely does not affirm that supposition. 

"Anyway," Hajime sighs, "I had my mom help me learn how to food. I know that I'm still leagues below your former cook, but I'll work hard to get there."

Nagito feels warm, and it isn't from the food that rests in his belly. "So you're going to make me breakfast _and_ dinner?"

"Lunch too," Hajime says. "Now, go and get changed. I'll start cleaning up."

Nagito obeys, carrying that warmth with him the whole way up.

Before they leave the mansion, Hajime hands him a bento box wrapped in a plaid furoshiki. "I know that you're unaccustomed to eating three meals a day, so don't force yourself to eat everything if you can't handle it, okay?" Hajime tells him.

"Don't worry, Hajime," Nagito says, embarrassed by the other boy's fussing. "I'll be fine! I know my limits."

"Hm. Oh, by the way, the Reserve students have test prep coming up; that means I won't be able to eat lunch with you today."

"Oh." Nagito wilts at that. Lunchtime is the only highlight of school because he gets to spend time with Hajime. He shakes himself out of it and plasters on a reassuring smile. "I'll be alright, Hajime. You just worry about yourself. You Reserves have a lot of work ahead of yourselves despite being untalented."

"Isn't it because we're untalented that we have to work hard?" Hajime points out, raising a brow. 

"Haha! You got me there!"

By the time they reach Hope's Peak, Hajime pecks Nagito on the cheek and uses his housewife voice to tell him, "Have a good day at work, honey."

"Hajime," Nagito fumes, terribly flustered, "stop that!"

Hajime's laughter echoes behind him. 

Nagito is never not shocked by Hajime's emboldened acts of affection. It always feels as though the rug is pulled out from under his feet or a strong wind bulldozes him over. But instead of pain, it's a pleasure that Nagito desperately struggles to maintain from spilling over. He'll have to talk to Hajime about this later. If his boyfriend keeps this up, Nagito will end up cackling and running down the streets like a madman. 

At lunchtime, his classmates give him curious looks when he remains seated. Nagito sends them placid smiles, understanding that it appears strange how he's not up and leaving like how he usually does since first dating Hajime. But with Hajime busy, he sees no reason to go elsewhere. 

He takes out the bento from his bag and sets it on top of his desks, and then...hesitates.

Hajime's dinners are plain but edible, and breakfast was delicious. So...what will lunch be like? Nagito doesn't doubt Hajime's capabilities; rather, he's afraid of what his luck may do. Maybe his luck caused Hajime to inadvertently use sugar instead of salt or spill vinegar over the rice. Whatever the case may be...

Nagito cautiously pulls the lid off. Promptly, he claps a hand over his face, shoulders trembling.

"Komaeda-kun?" he heard Yukizome-sensei call out to him. Her footsteps click louder as she approaches. "What's the matter?"

"B-bento," he utters weakly.

"What about it? Oh, it looks very cute!" she enthuses. 

"Is that a hamburger teddy bear?" Koizumi's voice drifts over his head, disbelieving. 

"Ibuki wants to see! Kyaaah! Nagito-chan got Hiyoko-chans in his bento!"

"What did you say?" Saionji saunters by and peers into his food. "Hey, he's got quail eggs looking like chicks!"

Before he knows it, all the girls (and Yukizome-sensei) surround him, oohing and ahhing at his ridiculously adorable meal. While the girls are charmed, Nagito is distraught.

A hamburger shaped like a bear, eggs with sesame seed eyes and carrot beaks, riceballs with seaweed panda designs, and vegetable hearts and stars. How can Hajime expect him to eat this? It's too cute! 

Owari decides to do the job for him by grabbing a panda and shoving it in her mouth, effectively dismantling the picture-perfect cuteness. The other girls (and Yukizome-sensei) make sounds of disappointment, but they soon recover when they subject Nagito to an onslaught of questions. 

Nagito answers them all by saying, "My boyfriend is the one who made it for me."

_That_ triggers even more questions. 

The girls (and Yukizome-sensei) ask him who his boyfriend is, who confessed first, what his boyfriend is like, and how on earth did he get the guy to date someone like him (Yukizome-sensei scolded Saionji for asking that last question). Nagito answers to the best of his ability, but he's honestly overwhelmed by the amount of attention he's getting. He's hardly ever the center of attention! 

The boys are curious too, but their curiosity is comparatively subdued. Souda, who was glaring at him when Sonia bounced over to his desk, gives him a thumbs up and a grin, loudly congratulating him on his relationship that isn't with Sonia. Hanamura keeps commenting on Nagito swinging in a certain direction. Even after lunch, his classmates are still talking about his love life. 

Finally, when the day ends, Nagito hurries outside to the Reserve Course Department. He slumps heavily against the wall, exhausted from today's events. 

"Nagito? Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright to you?" Nagito grouses. He bleakly glares at Hajime. "This is your fault."

"I take it that you didn't like the bento?"

"No, not that! The bento was too cute! How could you, Hajime?"

The corners of Hajime's lips quirk upwards. "Well, guys like that sort of thing, right?"

"You're a guy," Nagito deadpans.

"I mean other guys. Bentos like that don't do it for me, but I figured that you'd like it."

"Maybe if I was an elementary school student."

"So you did like it."

Nagito bristles. "Humiliating me in front of my classmates is despicable! I'm increasing your debt!"


	2. Chapter 2

Whenever they need to make trips to the market, they make use of the wagon.

After school, Nagito and Hajime walk to his mansion to retrieve the wagon before taking off. They make their trips a weekly occurrence, and the errand falls seamlessly in their routine. Going grocery shopping with Hajime feels very domestic that Nagito can't help but feel giddy every time they need to restock the pantry and fridge.

It isn't just the trips that Nagito gets excited about. He also looks forward to eating whatever Hajime will make with what they bring back to the mansion. While still far from a five-star chef, his boyfriend is becoming better and better at cooking. Nagito finds that he now has an appetite when he didn't before, and regularly eats three meals a day every day. 

Although, this admittedly doesn't prevent him from falling back into his bad habits such as snacking before meals and being picky about whatever is on his plate. He and Hajime squabble over this often, but Hajime somehow manages to win the argument every time.

Nagito, not one to take his losses with grace, usually huffs about Hajime's lack of decorum towards his employer, but that's rendered ineffective whenever they make out on the couch. 

Ha! _Making out on the couch_. Just thinking about it makes Nagito grin like a loon and give hiccup-like giggles. He's like an ordinary teenager with an ordinary love life. Him and Hajime, just making out. On the couch! Haha! Before, the thought of being ordinary displeased him, but, now, elation blooms within his chest whenever he's engaged in generic everyday activities with his boyfriend. Life has never been so peaceful, so delightful before he met Hajime. 

Although, despite the blissful days that Nagito has come to relish, there still is the matter of his luck. Nagito is no longer afraid that he will lose Hajime; after all, Hajime is the result of his good luck, and he has never lost anything that he has gained with good luck. 

Bad luck may never touch Hajime nor influence their relationship, but that doesn't mean it isn't in work. Thankfully, these instances of misfortune have been inconsequential so far, such as buying pudding that was weeks past its expiration date or stepping in a pile of dog crap. Nagito is just glad that nothing big has occurred yet. 

In any case, Nagito is happy with his life—inordinately so. So happy with this quaint life that he has created together with Hajime, and they're not even out of high school yet! He wonders if their routine will shift once they graduate or if things will remain as they are. Nagito isn't afraid of change, but he hopes that what they have won't change too much. Perhaps he has become spoiled, but he can't imagine his life without Hajime and his domestic touch.

Nagito thinks as such as he finishes putting away the groceries. He marvels at the full pantry, at how he managed to replenish the stock without a hitch. Oops, he probably shouldn't be too excited over that. Otherwise, something bad may occur. 

He turns to Hajime, who is reaching for the apron to put on. With the click of his tongue, Nagito strides behind him and lightly smacks his rear. 

Hajime yelps and whirls around to glare at him. "What the heck, Nagito! What was that for?" he huffs, covering his back end as though he's expecting Nagito to give chase and grope him. 

Nagito briefly considers on doing so, but then decides to pursue that for another day. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he hums. 

Hajime frowns in confusion before understanding dawns on him. He then looks exasperated. "Really? You had to go that far just to remind me to don on my uniform?"

Nagito brings his hands up, curling and uncurling his fingers. "But, Hajime, your tushy is so cushy!"

"Ew! Gross. Keep away from me, you pervert," he laughs, slipping past Nagito and out of the kitchen, presumably to go change. Nagito grins, humor bubbling within his chest, and retrieves the kettle to get started on the tea. 

* * *

When Nagito wakes up, he blearily wonders when he fell asleep. Wasn't he making tea?

"Oh, thank goodness! You're up!" Hajime's face enters his periphery, looking haggard and relieved. "How do you feel?" 

Nagito works his jaw and licks his lips. "Not too good," he admits in a raspy voice. There's a throbbing at the back of his head, and his skin feels particularly tender. He clears his throat. "What happened?"

As it turns out, the stove had a gas leak, which was soon to cause an explosion. Nagito was lucky enough to avoid being caught in the fire, but the force of the blast threw him across the kitchen. While he was saved from getting burned, he was nevertheless exposed to the flames. The smoke inhalation did a number on him. 

Nagito looks around, finding that he's in the hospital. "A bit much when I'm not that badly injured," he quips. 

Hajime fixes him a flat look. 

"At least I'm alive?" he tries again.

Hajime rolls his eyes. 

Because of Nagito's fragile constitution, he has to stay overnight. Nagito isn't happy about the decision the doctor has made for him, but he complies when Hajime chides at him for trying to get up. While he wants to return home and eat Hajime's homecooked meals, he doesn't want to unnecessarily worry Hajime anymore. 

So, Nagito gets himself comfy - as comfy as one can get in a hospital bed—and talks with Hajime until he needs to leave. Hajime doesn't know what to do about the ruined kitchen, but Nagito reassures him that he'll take care of it after his discharge. He's filthy rich, so renovating the place shouldn't be a problem.

By the time Hajime departs from his bedside, Nagito's smile slips off his face. 

Damn, two instances of bad luck in one day: He gets no dinner prepared lovingly by Hajime, and he doesn't get to see Hajime looking cute in his butler uniform at all today. 

* * *

Nagito releases a low whistle when seeing the condition that the kitchen is in. The stove, as expected, is blackened and wrecked from the explosion. 

Portions of the top are missing, leaving only the sharp edges of the burner grates. There are bits of metal melted on the surface, albeit cleared free from any debris. Nagito reckons that Hajime has cleaned the place prior to his arrival.

Still, despite Hajime's best efforts, it's impossible to scrub away the charred areas of the floor and cupboards, not to mention air out the lingering smell of gasoline and smoke. 

"An exploded stove shouldn't render a kitchen to this level of disastrous," Hajime says as he enters. His eyes roam across the aforementioned disaster with disbelief. "I've been here almost the whole Sunday, and I still can't make heads or tails as to how it's possible." 

"What can I say? It's a matter of luck," Nagito replies amusedly. He swipes a finger alongside the fire control panel, feeling grit and ash. He idly rubs his finger and thumb together as he floats over to the countertop to inspect what else has been damaged. 

"Yeah, yeah, your luck," Hajime mutters. Although Nagito can't see it, he can clearly hear Hajime rolling his eyes. "I know, I know."

As of late, Hajime has been rather...irreverent about his luck. It isn't that he doubts it, certainly not when Hajime has been a witness to it time and time again, but he behaves in a way as though he despises it. Nagito finds that to be peculiar if not interesting. And if he was a different person, he may even be offended; after all, his luck is what brought them together. 

Nevertheless, Nagito can't fault Hajime for his way of thinking. Hajime is someone who cares strongly and deeply, and, as much as it bewilders yet gratifies Nagito, Hajime hates seeing Nagito getting hurt, which happens mainly as a result of his luck. 

"Maybe there's some good luck to reap from," Nagito teases, throwing a smirk over his shoulder. 

"Well, the good news is that the fridge was spared along with the rest of the food," Hajime quips. "Bad news is that we don't have a place to cook the food."

"Hm. It wouldn't be good to let all that food go to waste, would it?" Nagito says. At least, Hajime would think that since he doesn't come from money, unlike Nagito. He crosses his arms and tilts his head to the side, musing. "Not to mention how I'll need to have the kitchen cleared for renovations."

"Too bad you don't conveniently have a spare fridge placed elsewhere in your house." Hajime then sighs. "Ugh, this sucks. We just restocked too!"

"I don't suppose that we can transport the food to your household?"

"I doubt we'd manage unless you're fine toting to and fro on the train. Also, my parents might get suspicious if we suddenly have more food than usual."

"How about we say that it's a present from me?" Nagito suggests. 

Hajime remains skeptical. "Friends don't gift each other cartons of eggs and milk, Nagito."

They don't? He writes a mental note about researching what ordinary people typically buy when making a home visit. He has yet to make a debut before Hajime's parents, and he wants to do that properly when the time comes. That means that Nagito can't say "We can write me off as an eccentric billionaire, then!" since he doesn't want his boyfriend's family seeing him that way regardless of how true it is. 

What a conundrum. 

"The food in the cupboards can be stashed elsewhere, so we just got the food in the fridge to worry about," Hajime says. 

"Maybe we have that for supper. I mean, the microwave's at the back, so it was safe from the explosion." Nagito once watched a video about someone making cookies and cake in a mug. Perhaps they can do the same thing with omelets, topped off with a drizzle of ketchup and complemented with a side of pickled radishes. Omelets in a mug!

Hajime wrinkles his nose. "Would you be okay with eating microwaved tofu?"

Nagito reflexively copies his expression. "Ew, no."

"Heh." Hajime smiles. "It's a good thing that you don't care for sweets; otherwise, I don't know what we would do if we had ice cream in the freezer."

"That'd be more of a 'you' problem and an 'us' problem," Nagito protests.

"Then is it a 'you' problem if I left you to deal with the natto on your own?"

"Don't say as though you don't enjoy natto yourself."

The conversation falls into a comfortable silence as Hajime rummages through the fridge, taking out whatever he thinks he can make for tonight's dinner. Nagito is content watching his boyfriend busy himself (all the while discreetly checking him out—Hajime is so cute). 

Despite what Hajime thinks, Nagito isn't concerned about the food issue. Yes, he has developed a healthy appetite nowadays, but he won't suffer from missing a meal or two per day. He can even see a positive out of this misfortune—him becoming more appreciative of the meals prepared so lovingly by Hajime despite their rather bland taste. 

"Say, Nagito?"

"Yes, Hajime?" Nagito replies, smiling dreamingly. 

"Do you think Hope's Peak will be okay if we borrow their pantry?"

His expression falters. "Hajime, what are you saying?" Nagito gasps, scandalized. "Hope's Peak is not your food storage!"

"I know, but they won't mind or notice if we slip in something, right?"

"Whether they won't doesn't matter because _I_ will."

Hajime hums noncommittally, still not turning around. "Put it on my tab."

Nagito sputters. "Your tab?"

"Yeah, increase my debt or whatever," he says distractedly. 

Nagito wants to tell Hajime that makes no sense whatsoever, that the debt will be owed to the school rather than Nagito himself, but he then pauses. 

If it comes to be that the school notices them using their kitchen for their personal use despite not being cooking Ultimates, then there is a possibility of receiving a fine. Of course, Nagito will take the blow; Hope's Peak will be more lenient with him than with a Reserve, and he can't bear having Hajime suspended or expelled. 

Nagito can afford a fine—or whatever punishment that the school believes will be suitable, but that doesn't change the fact that Hajime will owe him—more than what he already does. Hajime owes him for paying his tuition, for the groceries—he already paid for the wagon, as far as Nagito's concerned—and now he'll owe him this. 

And if Hajime owes him more and more, then the longer he is obligated to stay, right?

Distantly, Nagito knows that this isn't the right way to secure a long-term relationship. If he loves Hajime, then he should trust that Hajime will stay with him however long he wants to. On the other hand, though, Nagito knows that his love may come off as...bad.

No, bad doesn't properly describe it. It's more like...obsessive. Yes, that's the word—he's obsessed. Not in the way he was with the Main Course or Hope's Peak. With them, he looked at them with veneration—in a way, he still does with the Ultimates, his classmates included. But with Hajime, Nagito doesn't see someone he needs to worship; he sees someone he wants to chain down and claim for himself.

He hasn't thought about his love for Hajime that way before—hasn't acknowledged it until now—that the revelation nearly sends him reeling. 

Nagito always knew that he is trash, that him having the audacity to take an approach towards happiness makes him even more pathetic, but he never knew that he could sink this low. Just what right did he have in dragging Hajime down like this? Especially in such an underhanded way.

But...then again...Hajime was the one who suggested it, wasn't he? If anything, isn't Hajime the one who brought this upon himself?

Hajime straightens his back and turns around. He quirks an eyebrow. "Is it impossible?"

Nagito takes a breath. "You're becoming a bit of a delinquent, aren't you? Well, no, it's not impossible, but just remember how much you'll owe me for this."


End file.
